<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ruling a ruler by Lafoga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142076">Ruling a ruler</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafoga/pseuds/Lafoga'>Lafoga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dominance, F/F, Fire, Forced to Kneel, Hair Brushing, Oral Sex, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Sex, Undressing Each Other, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafoga/pseuds/Lafoga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys needs Sansa, Sansa needs Daenerys, but Daenerys is the one with the dragons.<br/>Sansa bends her knee for Daenerys, but Daenerys needs a prove she really means it, so she makes Sansa her handmaid for one day - not for cleaning but for her own very private pleasure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Smut 4 Smut 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ruling a ruler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/gifts">rosecake</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>That story takes place in S8 E2 when Sansa went to meet Daenerys in her room in Winterfell. After they were interrupted by Theon they continued their conversation. Before the next scene starts there is a leap in time of a whole day, where this story takes place.<br/>The story is written for rosecake as part of the smut4smut 2020 exchange. It’s different from what I normally write but I really enjoyed it and hope you do too.<br/>English is not my mother tongue, sorry for… well, whatever is wrong.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daenerys looked at Sansa, waiting for her to speak. It was Sansa who wanted to talk to her but she didn’t convince her to trust her yet. She got disappointed too many times during the last years, lastly by Cersei who didn’t come to help her. It would need more to prove Sansa trustworthy.</p><p>“So?” Daenerys said. “Why should I trust you? I do not know you. I know your brother, that is right, but that will not be enough. So what do you have to give to make me trust you?”</p><p>Sansa just kept looking at her. She’s quite similar to me, Daenerys thought. Both were young ladies with quite a lot power, both trying to dominate their peoples, both… <em>beautiful</em> she thought, looking at her elegant face and long red hair.</p><p>Sansa still didn’t say anything. It was hard to read her face. Maybe she was mulish or she may have been thinking about an answer as well. But Daenerys wasn’t known for her patience. She took a step towards Sansa so they stood quite near.</p><p>“You know I’m stronger than you, don’t you? That may be the country you were born in, but I am the Targaryen and the one with the dragons.” She pointed out the window where Drogon should be somewhere hunting. “You will bend your knee!” Her voice got the squeaking sound she hated.</p><p>She couldn’t have said how much time passed until Sansa slowly got down, one knee to the floor, head low. Daenerys had a little unseen smirk on her face. That was the first step but still not enough. She made her keep waiting, somehow enjoying the moment.</p><p>“Will you, Sansa Stark, serve me, Daenerys of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, The Unburnt, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Protector of the Realm, Lady Regent of the Seven Kingdoms, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons?“</p><p>Sansa nodded, whispering: “Yes, Daenerys of the House Targaryen, I will serve you.”</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys took a few steps, talking slowly: “I cannot just trust you, I guess you will understand as both of us were betrayed. If you want to gain my confidence you will be my handmaid for today.” She now stood in front of the kneeling Sansa again. Sansa gasped for air, looking at Daenerys to see if she really meant what she was saying. Daenerys nodded at her.</p><p>Sansa began shaking, obviously struggling what to say. “I am serious. Answer me!” Daenerys yelled at her.</p><p>Sansa nodded again, a tear dripping of her eye down to the floor she looked at. “Yes, Mother of Dragons, I… I will be your maid for today.”</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys made her real handmaid bring a clean apron for Sansa. Afterwards she sent the maid out, telling her not to return before sunrise.</p><p>Sansa looked strange wearing the gray apron above her black dresses – somehow vulnerable. She stood there, looking at the floor, waiting for orders. Daenerys took her time before she went over to sit down at her dressing table. She beckoned Sansa: “Come over and brush my hair, <em>maid</em>!”</p><p>Sansa went to her, slowly, and took the brush from the table. “May… may I open your plaits, Lady Targaryen?” she asked insecurely.</p><p>“You may call me Daenerys. And of course you may open them, how else would you brush my hair?” Daenerys rolled her eyes.</p><p>Sansa laid the brush back on the table to start working at the braids as careful as possible. Afterwards she took the brush again and started brushing strand after strand of the bright hair, feeling how soft and light it was. Even though their hairs were that similar it felt different to brush someone else’s hair. First Daenerys was unrelaxed and cautious, but it didn’t take long until she started to enjoy the dedication of Sansa’s brushing. She closed her eyes, feeling the brush streaking her scalp. She even moaned a little. It was such a pleasure to know it wasn’t a real handmaid serving her but the mighty noble Sansa. Somehow Daenerys liked dominating people. She thought about all the things she could make her do later – but she had to be aware not to get another rival.</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys hair had long been brush-finished but Sansa didn’t know when to stop, so she brushed it again and again, feeling the electrification of the hairs, enjoying the softness. It made all her problems seem unimportant, today she was just a handmaid, not thinking, only serving.</p><p>She saw Daenerys shivering, a soft goosebumps on her neck. “Are you all right?” Sansa asked. Daenerys nodded slowly. “I’m used to the warmth of Essos. I’m feeling constantly cold since I arrived in the North.”</p><p>Sansa nodded. “I understand. I loved being in Kings Landing where sun always seems to shine. Don’t you have appropriate clothes?”</p><p>Daenerys looked unsatisfied. “Only the one I’m wearing. It’s nice but I would like to have some variety. I’m wearing that one since I arrived here.” She turned to face Sansa with an excited look on her face. “That’s it. You will borrow me one of your dresses, won’t you?”</p><p>With these words she stood up and went right to the door, opening it. “Go ahead!”</p><p>Sansa just nodded and they went to her bedroom together, Sansa being glad they didn’t meet anyone on their way. She entered and went right to her chest to open it. Daenerys took some of the dresses out and looked at them, giving them one after another to Sansa to hold them. She wasn’t satisfied yet, until she found a long white fur-lined dress. She held it up and smiled.</p><p>“I want to wear that one!” Daenerys said. “It’s so beautiful and it looks so…” she stopped as she turned around, seeing Sansa shiver. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Sansa fought back tears. “It’s… I’m… It’s my wedding dress. Please don’t…”</p><p>“You’re married?” Daenerys asked surprised. “Is he… dead?”</p><p>“Yes. Eaten by his own nasty dogs!” Sansa gave an angry grin.</p><p>Daenerys gave her a questioning face, but Sansa didn’t react to it. “I see. No question you want to answer. I just do not understand why you keep it.” Sansa just gave her a shrug.</p><p>“You know what? I will wear it and you burn it. You will never have to see it again and then you can forget whatever happened to you. I give you my word as the Mother of Dragons! It is your turn to help me get dressed!”</p><p> </p><p>Sansa helped Daenerys to put off her coat. She wore black long trousers and a corsage underneath. Sansa untied the corsage slowly – she had never done that before, only got untied by herself. She heard Daenerys breathe easier and deeper as she got rid of it. Then she had Daenerys’ back in front of her. Her skin was pale, with some darker skin where summer dresses hadn’t covered it. That skin was perfect, no marks or scars as if she had never experienced anything bad in her life. She would have liked to touch it, feel the soft white hairs. Daenerys waited patiently, feeling the looks on her skin, before she turned around. “Go ahead with my shoes!”</p><p>Suddenly Sansa had the half-naked woman in front of her – it was hard not to stare directly at her neat little breasts. Instead she went down on her knees to take off her shoes, while Daenerys held on to her to avoid falling – Sansa wasn’t right dexterously, but it was ok as she might have never helped somebody out of her shoes before.</p><p>Daenerys’ feet were as soft as the rest of her body, with an elegant shape. Sansa took her eyes off the feet to see Daenerys’ expression. She pointed at her trousers, so Sansa started untying the ribbons. The trousers fell to the floor, so Sansa had the tiny hairy triangle right in front of her. She thought she could smell a subtle female odor, but she wasn’t sure. She stood up, dressed while Daenerys wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys didn’t seem to be ashamed of being naked. She moved as confident as always, being extremely elegant. She went over to the white dress lying on the bed, waving it for Sansa to come over.</p><p>Sansa had silent tears in her eyes; she didn’t even want to touch it. Nevertheless she took the undergarment to pull it above Daenerys head and tie it in the back. It did fit really well. Afterwards she laid the dress on the floor for Daenerys to step inside and lift it up. She closed the hooks in the front one by one while Daenerys hold her breath to make it easier for her. The dress made a wonderful shape, small waist and curvy hips. As Daenerys was smaller the dress was some inch too long. Even though Sansa hated the dress she had to admit Daenerys was extremely beautiful and sexy in it.</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys looked around, thinking. “Well, I guess we shouldn’t set fire to the dress right here. Too much wood in here. You have anywhere else to go?”</p><p>Sansa nodded. “I have a private room with a big fireplace. I don’t think anyone will be there.” She went through an unsuspicious door into a bigger room, made for more official meetings. There were several chairs and huge white animal skins on the floor. In the middle of it was a cold fireplace. Daenerys went right there and stepped inside, the edge of the dress getting dirty from the cold ash. Sansa lighted some torches and put them in their mounts nearby the fireplace to get some light and heat.</p><p>“Spill some oil on me.” Daenerys said. Sansa did as she was told, spilled until Daenerys let her stop.</p><p>“You’re sure you won’t burn?” Sansa reassured. Daenerys nodded. “I’m a Targaryen, Mother of Dragons. Fire cannot harm me!”</p><p>Sansa nodded. She looked at the dress one last time, fighting back the memories of Ramsay raping and torturing her. She felt tears dripping from her eyes, felt all the anger in her body and kicked one of the torches right into the fireplace. It fell onto Daenerys and the dress immediately caught fire. Flames hid Daenerys’ head, Sansa feared she wouldn’t be immune to it, until she heard her loud insane laughing. Sansa felt warm, not just from the fire but from seeing the last reminder of Ramsay burning. She started laughing too, wondering if she sounded as insane as Daenerys. It was a liberating laughter, she felt as if she hadn’t been free since she left Winterfell with her father.</p><p>It took time until the fire went lower, showing Daenerys’ white hair and pale skin. She was smiling; perhaps she did feel free too. She waited until the last flame was burned down and then left the fireplace. She took Sansa’s hand.</p><p>Daenerys’ skin was burning hot. The dress was completely gone, Daenerys was totally naked. She embraced Sansa, both still grinning. They kept cuddling for some time, Sansa enjoying the warm skin of Daenerys, Daenerys the cold skin of her maid.  Daenerys didn’t know what to feel. Sansa’s warm red hair smelled so good, Daenerys’ arms wrapped her gentle waist. She felt lust coming up her throat. She released her and turned her around to open her apron and dress. Sansa didn’t stop her, even though she didn’t know if she wanted it.</p><p>Daenerys wasn’t really careful and just threw away the clothes as she took them off. Sansa didn’t wear anything underneath. Her hairy triangle had the same red color as her hair of head. She had a perfect shape, her waist small, her booty tight and bigger than Daenerys had thought before.</p><p>Daenerys went towards Sansa to kiss her bright red lips. They were warm and soft and for Daenerys’ surprise she opened her mouth to let her tongue enter it. Both had never kissed like that before, feeling the smoothness of female lips. Daenerys felt herself getting aroused. She started to kiss Sansa’s neck, biting her earlobe. Sansa groaned, bending her head back. Daenerys went down, kissing Sansa’s chest, licking one of her nipples. They were light pink and soft and tasted like winter and fire, Daenerys thought. Her left hand went to squeeze it softly while the other one went right to her private parts. She separated her labia to feel her already being quite wet. She let two fingers slip into the young ginger, making her moan. She felt her tensed vulvar muscles before Sansa relaxed herself. Daenerys gave her a little more time before she added another finger, enjoying the warmth of Sansa’s lust, while her lips kept satisfying her nipple.</p><p>Daenerys pulled her fingers out of Sansa and took her by her shoulders to lead her to a heavy wooden table nearby. “Lean over so I can touch you better!” she commanded Sansa. Sansa did as she was told, waiting for the fingers to fuck her again. “People say you’re such an innocent strong woman, but I like how well-behaved you are.” Daenerys whispered into Sansa’s ear.</p><p>Sansa had already forgotten the promise she had made. Right now she didn’t feel like the confident sovereign she was, she only felt like a young woman that didn’t understand why she was feeling so… she didn’t even know what she felt, she just knew she didn’t feel discontent with the things Daenerys did to her.</p><p>Daenerys’ three fingers entered Sansa’s pussy again, now deeper and stronger. Sansa groaned and pushed her back even more against Daenerys’ fingers. Daenerys smirked satisfied, rhythmically thrusting them inside her. She used her thumb to rub her clit, what made Sansa moan even more. It almost took her breath as she came, having the first orgasm of her life. She winced and collapsed over the table as it was over, a satisfied smile on her lips.</p><p>“You see? Even though you are my handmaid it is me serving you. That is why I am a good ruler. I do care for my inferiors!” Daenerys explained. Sansa looked at her, standing up while she tried to cover her nudity, now being aware of it and the thing she just did. She blushed in shame.</p><p>“Sansa, darling, don’t turn pink! I really enjoyed that and I guess you did too, am I right?” She blinked at her. “And now it is your turn. Touching each other can lead to satisfaction, but licking can be a reason to end a war!”</p><p>She sat down at the table they used before, opening her legs. Sansa looked surprised but obeyed. She kneed down between Daenerys’ legs so she had the pink hole right in front of her. “I will tell you what to do, because that is what rulers do. I lead, you follow and in the end everyone will be happy. Start with my clit, but be careful, it is very sensible!”</p><p>Sansa licked the little pearl as careful as possible. She could smell the wetness from her vulva. Daenerys breathed harder as Sansa continued. Her hand grabbed Sansa’s red hair. “Yes, Sansa, you are doing it right! Now take your fingers and fuck me!” Sansa knew what to do as Daenerys had just done the same with her. She felt how wet Daenerys was, two of her fingers just slipped inside and made Daenerys scream so loud that Sansa feared everybody would hear. She took another finger and pushed them carefully. “Harder, Sansa, <em>harder</em>!” Daenerys groaned. Sansa did as she was told, her tongue getting faster and licking harder. She took the clit between her lips and sucked it. It made Daenerys tremble. She held her breath some seconds to breath even harder afterwards and hold it again. She screamed as she came, pushing her legs to capture Sansa’s head until the last wave of her orgasm passed. She lay down, breathing fast, while Sansa wiped her mouth with a content smile.</p><p>Daenerys took some minutes to cool down before she stood up and went right back to Sansa’s room. She lay down the bed and beckoned Sansa to lie down next to her. “Sansa, now you have my confidence. We now have a bond that will last forever. A bond no man will ever understand or be able to destroy. Tomorrow we will tell everyone and then fight our rivals.”</p><p>Sansa just nodded but Daenerys didn’t even recognize anymore. She closed her eyes and fell asleep within seconds.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa was way too excited to sleep. She felt still hot and horny. She started touching herself – something she rarely did in the past – and felt she was still wet. She licked her own fingers to taste if she tasted the same as Daenerys – she didn’t, but she couldn’t tell the difference. Sansa quickly came to her second orgasm today, biting her pillow to not wake Daenerys. She wetted the sheets a little but didn’t care. But she still couldn’t sleep, still being aroused.</p><p>She looked over at Daenerys. She snuggled against her to feel the warmth of her body. She recognized she hadn’t been able to touch Daenerys. She was curious and lifted the blanket a little to touch her small tits. They fitted perfectly into her hands, Sansa thought amused. She rubbed the nipples just a little, then her own with the other hand. She went deeper with both hands, feeling the flat bellies and the pubic hairs. She turned and leaned over Daenerys. She sat on one of her thighs and started rubbing her clit on it, her hole wetting Daenerys’ skin. She groaned and didn’t care if Daenerys would wake up. She got faster and louder and closed her eyes as she came.</p><p>“I can care for myself. But I thank you for teaching me.” She whispered, not knowing if Daenerys was still asleep. She didn’t care either.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to have a more hardcore story but I couldn’t make Sansa or Daenerys be more evil.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>